Metamorphsis
by Spilled Coffee
Summary: Location changes, School changes, Friend changes, Love changes, Life changes, Tenten's life completely changed when she entered Konoha High. NejiTen. New author, reviews and feedbacks are greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue: Prepreation

I never believed in fairytales until I entered Konoha High, it was there where I experience a series of events, and transformations.

**METAMORPHSIS**

**Chapter 1 – Preparation**

I winced again as the car went over another speed bump without even hesitating to slow down.

"Dad, you really should be considering about driving within the range of speed given on the road," I commented as we zoomed pass a 60km/h sign.

"Tenten, I **am** driving within a reasonable speed limit." He replied without taking his eyes off the road.

I rolled my eyes immediately when I saw the needle of the speed meter raced pass 85km/h and hurried toward the 90s.

"Then your definition of reasonable must be completely off from mine," I snickered, while pushing back a leg of a table that looked like it could fly through the wind shield anytime.

My dad chuckled back, and then neither of us spoke for the rest of the bumpy and hustled ride with the backseat of various furniture and house wares.

Through out my childhood, my parents and I had been extremely close together, but once I reached my teen years, everything made a 180 degree turn, not to mention that my mom now works in a completely different country – the Village Hidden in the Sand of the Wind Country. My dad and I had been living together ever since I was ten, so naturally we had a strong relationship. But living together not only strengthened our bonds, it also made me independent and good at various house chores.

* * *

It took us exactly two weeks to unpack the stuff we have brought from numerous stuffy car rides. We have just moved from an apartment to this fairly small townhouse, even though I'm quite content with what I have. My eyes would flare green uncontrollably whenever they see the magnificent houses surrounding ours. But, these are nothing when compared with the castle-like mansions I witnessed when dad had made a wrong-turn. I became even more self-conscious when I was told that the school I'll be attending will include the kids living in **those** houses.

* * *

The noise from the dryer finally woke me up from the haziness mood I was in. During summer, I usually slept till 11 in the morning, fine, noon and skipped lunch, and this practiced ritual hadn't really helped in shaping me into a morning person. I examined the bags under my eyes one last time, sighed; these were from the extreme lack of last night's sleep. Well, hitting the sack at 2 in the morning everyday was the result of insomnia when I laid on my bed around ten last night, and flipping back and forth didn't help either. So in total, I got around roughly 5 hours of sleep by waking up at 7:30. I wore a mid-sleeve and collared black and white striped shirt along with tight jeans, and of course, paired with the best shoes in the world – Converse! I gave my hair a puffy and messy look instead of my usual buns, but somehow this strange combination of clothe seems to match my tired self, making me look somewhat on the emo side. Being satisfied with myself, I exited the house.

After being transported to school by the blinding yellow school bus, I realized that fitting in is going to be a difficult task for me.

* * *

**AU: ;; guys, sorry that the first chapter's so short, but i promise i'll have the second chapter up a.s.a.p., which would be tomorrow hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh. and i promise that the next chapter will have a lot more blushing, hopefully you guys will look forward to it. **


	2. CH 1: First Day

**Chapter 2: Fitting In**

Shiny, expensive looking cars surrounded the school and idling in the parking lot. I sighed, the Ford we have at home was barely comparable to the vehicles parked at the school.

"Here goes nothing and everything," I whispered to myself as my legs slowly moved forward, taking my first step toward the school.

SCREECHHH!!

As I lifted my head up to see a sliver Volvo S60 inches away from sending me to my doom. I jerked up my head, preparing to verbally abuse the bastard who was driving the car with a stream of colorful words I leaned over the summer.

"Hey! What it, you…" as my eyes met his gaze, all words were lost.

A sudden urge to run away tingled through me, and I felt my face turned warm. The driver now rushed towards me, a trace of worry leaked out from his pearl colored eyes engraved on his emotionless face.

"Are you okay?" His husky voice was warm and soothing compared to his blank porcelain face that was only centimeters from mine.

"Yeah, yeah, immgood…" I muttered softly, stood up and quickly turned, covering my lower face and tried my best to fight back an incoming nose bleed.

_Oh God! He's so…_ I hesitated to finish the thought, his beautiful face was something that a skilled artist would portrait for an angel from heaven, it was indescribably handsome.

He brushed back his silky, long, black hair and spoke again with that silk like tone: "let me walk you to your first class." His flawless lips moved in a uniformed motion, forming a request.

"Um… Thank you…" I paused.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji."

"Thank you very much Hyuuga-san, but I believe I'm still capable enough to get to class on my own…"

"Let me walk you to your first class," it was clearly a command this time.

So I stood there, embarrassed as he got back in his Volvo and professionally park it in one of the few empty spots in the parking lot.

* * *

On the way to period one with Neji scored me lots of looks from various girls of different grades.

"Um, thanks Hyuuga-san, I think I can manage from here," I stated when we were only a few steps from my classroom. He formed a crooked smile that was fit to be on any teen fashion magazine and turned to walk away. I just stood there stupidly to stare at his back slowly vanishing into the crowds, when he was completely gone I hurried to the classroom and decided to keep what happened this morning to myself.

Through out the day, every class pretty much sucked and followed the same routine – enter classroom, find seat, sit down, listen to the welcome speech, play the twisted introduction game, pack up, leave classroom. I was alone in each class, sat in the back corner far away from the teacher and peaked at the pre-formed cliques with jealousy as they hugged each other and chatted furiously about their summer. I missed my friends back in Suzumi, dad and I moved here because he got a new job with higher pay here in Konoha. If it wasn't for the sudden call for money when my grandmother died, I would still be in Suzumi hanging out with my girls. My thought was broken as the teacher called on me to introduce myself to the class as part of the stupid game. I sighed as I repeated the same words for the fourth time of the day.

I was alone at lunch, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. I had my packed lunch in my backpack but apparently the school was kind, and rich enough to supply everyone their lunch charge-free for the first month. While taking another bite of the pizza I scanned over the lunchroom secretly hoping to find Neji, but luck had left me, he had his lunch a period before mine (1). The school I was forced to attend was huge and containing little student body, I groaned with frustration as I took a peek of my messed up schedule, fifth period – geography, room 205.

I sheepishly grinned as I successfully found the classroom without any help before the fifth period bell. Suddenly, a pinked-hair girl dashed through the crowd and entered the classroom before I could stop her. I stopped as the thought processed through my head, _pink haired_? She came out few seconds later, looking humiliated with a shade of red on her face, and apparently she was also new to the school and its weird timetable and custom. I blinked, _she's new too_.

"Um, would you like to sit next to me for geography?" I smiled nervously as I approached her.

"Yes! Thanks for asking, and I'm Sakura by the way." She laughed back with equal amount of uneasy feeling.

"I'm Tenten, and I'm guessing you are also new here." We walked in the classroom together as I tried to start a conversation.

"Yep, and it sure isn't easy…"

By the end of the class I felt happy as I have found a new friend and she was in four of my five classes. The geography teacher, Ms. Shizune was the nicest teacher I had all day. The smile on my face grew bigger as I saw the silver Volvo racing past on the bus I was in. This is going to be one very interesting year.

* * *

**(1) So for all of you out there who doesn't understand the schedule here, it's basicly like this: if lunch counts as a subject, then everybody have different subjucts at different times. **

**AU: I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, I put more work into this than the first chapter. haha Chapter 3 will be coming soon :D**


	3. CH 2: Enter Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 3: Enter Sasuke Uchiha**

"OMG! Isn't he adorable!?"

"He's so hot!"

"I can't believe that I have the same class as him, I feel so lucky!"

The whisper and chatter of girls, around me filled the room, this including Sakura's glees. This annoyed me, how could a guy make a bunch of girls go gaga anyways? I understood those girls as soon as I lifted my head. A raven-haired boy approached where I was sitting – the back corner. His coal black eyes warded off the group of girls trailing behind; they shot me an ugly look as he took the empty seat next to mine. I observed his clean features, they were much like Neji's, but at the same time, it was the polar opposite; I could sense a trace of cold and loneness escaping his shaded pupils. Somehow, that awkward, duck-butt like hair looks rather stunning on him; in fact, he probably could pull off any ridiculous haircut with his looks. A simple black t-shirt and baggy jeans sits comfortably on his pale athletic build.

A quick flash of blush appeared on my face as I quickly fought it back; the rest of French class was pretty gauche since neither of us spoke more than an "hm", even during partner work.

* * *

"Who was that guy in our French class? You know, the one you were going head over heels for." I added the last bit when Sakura shot me a curious look as we placed our food tray on the cafeteria table.

"Oh, **him**!" She snapped, loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear.

"I think I'll need more details than that," I rolled my eyes.

"if we are on the same page here, he is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the hottest guy in school!" Sakura squeeled with absolute delight and continued. "The other hot guy's a senior though, I heard that he's graduating next year. Their family's probably the richest in the school. The city's police force completely runs on the Uchihas' plam while the other owns the famous Hyuuga co., you know the one that produces all sort of famous products."

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of the word "Hyuuga".

"So, why wasn't this Sasuke here one and half week ago when all the kids are supposed to be in school?" I questioned Sakura while popping a fry into my mouth.

"You mean when 'normal' kids are suppose to be in school." She quoted.

"Oh sure, like he has some kind of unknown privilege now." my reply dripped with heavy sarcasm.

"Actually yes, because his family donated a **generous** amount of fund to this school, so therefore he practically owns it." Sakura's serious response caught me off guard.

"Well then, what about this 'Neji'? I'm sure he's also rich enough to supply everybody their lunch for their four year stay at Konoha High," I gulped some apple juice to keep my mouth shut before I blurt out the fact I saw him driving a sliver Volvo the other day and the rest of the story to Sakura, who could easily use it against me.

"A fraction of his family fortune can probably pay for everyone here's college fund, but beside that they are both really smart, prodigy even. So missing the whole school year probably won't affect their perfect grades, the thing is, Neji's the student body president, so it is required that he has to be a **good** model for everybody."

"Some people has all the luck," I mumbled, "I mean, they got the look, the money, and the brain. What more do you need?"

* * *

Thank you: vampgirl725 Calvin the stupendos man Nightshadow Dweller

**AU: I'm so sorry for not updating on time D: I have to rewrite parts of it because it made the plot twisted... :D but here's the short chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it :) **

P.S. can someone explain to me how come i can't use any symbols in my stories? it's rather frustrating...


	4. CH3: Fast Forward

This chapter is the linking bridge from Tenten's freshman year to the next :D

**Chapter 4: Fast Forward**

My school was split into 2 semesters, each with 5 classes (including lunch). It was rather confusing, but it didn't bother me much.

At the end of the first semester, Sakura and I were tight like the peas in a pod. Exam times arrived when everyone was still in the indulged with the long-waited winter break. I almost flunked my English exam due to the fact that I only started writing my review notes a day before the exam. Somehow, with a pinch of miracle dust, my English mark landed at the low A range. Sakura on the other hand, was too busy tracking down Sasuke and trying to gather as much information about him as possible. Naturally, one would expect her to totally blow the exam, but rather, she passed with an unbelievably high mark. My only reasoning was that God was going easy on everyone on the exam, especially to Sakura who was a year younger than everybody (a.k.a. she skipped a grade before entering high school).

* * *

For me, the second semester started off with a bang and the rest went smoothly, even despise the fact that Sakura and I no longer had any classes together. Through out the semester, Sakura and mine friendship faded to only an occasional hug and a "Hi" in the hallway. We no longer hang out together after school due to the lack of conversation topics and her over crazed interest in Sasuke.

At the end of my freshman year, I saw Neji in the hallway for a total of seven times, excluding the awkward incident. Each time we see each other, it is always a quick exchange of glance as he scan over the crowd and I quickly look away, escaping with tints of scarlet on my pale face. His perfume scented hair would leave me glued to the floor for a short interval of time, taking in the sweet smell.

I befriended lots of people in my second half of the school year, whose personality differed from one to another. There was Rock Lee, who was a young duplicate of my gym teacher, Maito Gai. They both could be easily spotted around the school with their bowl-cut shaped to perfection, um, bush-green spandex and orange leg-warmers in the winter; caterpillar shaped busy brows, oh and of course, their signature good guy move along with their blindingly white teeth. Then there's Shino, whose quietness was along the lines of Sasuke Uchiha and a muted stereo sound system, a.k.a. disturbingly silent. The most I ever heard him say was "shut up… please," and that's probably why God placed him next to Kiba who had a sister named Hana in the same grade as Neji. Inuzaka Kiba could be considered as a loudmouth whose loudness was equivalent to Lee's deathly flashes of smiles, note, deathly. Mr. Uchiha somehow was mixed into this messed up group of hang outs, he himself is basically another Neji/Shino clone born in a different body. His good looks naturally brought attention to the group, causing girls to look at me with jealousy.

I managed to maintain my average in the As when I actually studied for the exams blocking the freedom of summer vacation. Little did I know, that this summer was the main turning point of my life.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewed and faved the story :) I'll list the names here tomorrow :D**

**AU: sorry for the short chapter... D: but don't worry I promise to make the next one a long with and next chapter is where Tenten and Neji's relationship starts (:**


End file.
